Un día lluvioso para dos
by Zussane S.M
Summary: Mina observó el perfil serio e inteligente de Rei, quien le parecía muy sofisticada hasta en su manera de pensar, sin embargo ella también podía demostrar que no era tan tranquila y que podía ser bastante ocurrente cuando se lo proponía. ReixMinako.


**Un día lluvioso para dos.**

El día estaba nublado, por lo cual el aire fresco soplaba, la temperarura era agradable y los molestos rayos del sol no les impediría salir a la calle. Sin duda era un día perfecto para una cita, o al menos eso es lo que Minako tenía en mente. Esperaba con ganas poder salir con ella, la chica que mas amaba en el cosmos y sus alrededores. Miró de reojo desde la ventana en la que estaba recargada admirando el paisaje, hacia donde ella se encontraba. Su apacible rostro parecía imperturbable mientras el fuego cálido y brillante resaltaba la blanca tez de su piel, y el calmado silencio de su meditación.

-Rei, eres demasiado tranquila- Susurró bajito la rubia con inquietud, mientras seguía contemplando a su acompañante.

-Escuche eso, yo creo que tú eres la que padece de hiperactividad, Mina-

-¡Estás viva! Quiero decir... ¡No estás perdida en tu meditación!-

Un suspiro por parte de Rei, quien a pesar de aquéllos molestos gritos sonrió con las ocurrencias de la simpatica muchacha.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¡Tengamos una cita!-Sentenció la rubia con impetu, acercandose y mirandola con ilusión y brillo en sus ojos, levemente sonrojada ante la idea de compartir tiempo con su chica especial, y crear buenos recuerdos a su lado.

-¿A donde quieres ir?- Resignandose a la idea tan improvisada, Rei pensó al mirar su rostro dulce y alegre que no sería tan mala idea.  
-¡Viva! ¡Sabía que dirías que si! Preparé algo de comida para salir de día de campo ¡Apresurate que muero de hambre!-

Una gran sonrisa fué eclipsada por Rei, quien aprovechando la cercanía tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Minako, acariciandolo con cuidado para luego robarle un largo y pasional beso, a lo que ella reacciono lentamente pasando las traviesas manos por la cintura ajena, dejandose llevar por el ritmo de aquellos húmedos y deliciosos labios, mientras el corazón de ambas se aceleraba.

-Yo tambien te amo, Rei- Sonrió Mina reafirmando su sonrisa al terminar el beso.

Un rato después,estando preparadas para salir hacia el parque mas cercano las dos caminaban y conversaban animadamente.  
-Rei, aquí dice que nuestros signos zodiacales no son compatibles, ¿Crees que sea cierto? - Interrogaba la chica mientras sostenia en sus manos una revista.

-No creas en esas cosas, son inventos del hombre para entretenerse, si el mundo funcionara de esa manera muchas parejas no saldrían nunca-

Mina observó el perfil serio e inteligente de Rei, quien le parecía muy sofisticada hasta en su manera de pensar, una mujer interesante le había robado el corazón, y estaba orgullosa de eso.

-Tienes razón, Ami me dió una explicación bastante complicada del por qué la astrología no es ninguna ciencia, Usagi dijo que no había problema ya que Mamoru y ella eran compatibles, y Makoto recordó a su superior. Supongo que tu respuesta fué la mas sencilla de comprender- Dijo sonriendole, estrechando aún mas su mano. Le encantaba llenarla de elogios aunque fueran sencillos, ya que después de eso , la seria chica parecía expresar algo de nervios al ponerse colorada,y como es bien sabido por Minako, a Rei le favorece enormemente el color rojo.

Estando a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a su destino, un rayo de luz las iluminaba a ambas, la gente se apresuraba a regresar a casa al notar que una lluvia fuerte y pesada empezaba a caer.

-¡Diablos! Está lloviendo, que contrariedad Rei, ¿Regresaremos?-

Rei miraba el panoraba sin soltar la calida mano de Mina, recordando día tras día las locuras de la rubia. Aveces eso la desesperaba, y la hacia enojar por la imprudencia de la chica, pero esta vez tenía ganas de cambiar un poco el panorama, aunque de tan solo unos instantes se tratara.  
-¡Corramos!-

Tomó con fuerza la mano contraria, llevandola hacia el parque a toda prisa, no había nadie ahí ya que como era de suponerse un lugar al aire libre no era muy solicitado por la gente en días lluviosos.  
-¿Que sucede Rei?- Eso fue atrevido- Sonrió extrañada y risueña.

-No has visto nada aún-

Empezo a besarla cálidamente, empujandola al árbol mas cercano que encontró mientras rodeaba su cintura, pegando su cuerpo al de ella con rapidez y descontrol. Quería sentirse atrevida aunque fuera solo un rato, la lluvia era preciosa deslizandose por la piel de Minako que no hacia mas que suspirar, dejando escapar unos cuantos jadeos entrecortados, disfrutando de los besos que seguian sin parar acompañados luego por las traviesas lenguas que jugueteaban entre ellas.

-Nmhh R-rei...- Un sonrojo adornó el rostro de Minako, mientras esta deslizaba sus manos bajo la ropa, tocando los pechos suaves. La vida era muy corta como para desaprovechar la oportunidad de disfrutar un buen rato con su chica, aún si la lluvia aparecia eso no sería impedimento para disfrutar del buen dia, por que era un dia maravilloso, después de todo, sin duda alguna era un dia perfecto para una cita.

**Fin.**

¿Qué tal? Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de Sailor Moon, así que me inicio con esta parejita, de más está decir que me encanta el yuri y que tal vez la próxima escriba sobre Hotaru y Chibiusa.  
Me encantan esas dos. Espero que a alguien de por aquí le guste esa parejita para no sentirme tan solita en esto u_u ¡Saludos! ¿Dudas, comentarios? Por aquí serán bien recibidos.

¡Cambio y fuera!


End file.
